Night Fright
by Linceplunge
Summary: On Halloween night, Luna and Sam decide to watch a horror movie. Sam claims to be unafraid of such a flick, but she may need Luna more than she thought. One-shot. Sappy.


**A/N:** Ooh, bitch! It's October! you know what that means. time to get into the spooky spirit! I thought I'd bring this one-shot back since people said it was too earlier to Halloween. Also it had tons of mistakes that I wanted to fix. Hope you enjoy, well, again.

...

...

"How old do you feel right now?" Luna twisted the nob and bump the door up with her foot, both wrists aching for the bags of candy weighing them down. Sam trudge into the house. She didn't have 'bags' of candy: Just one massive sack of sweets.

"Hmm, forty-five," She says with a grunt. She didn't make it past the front door before her king-sized bag of candy fell onto the floor, the bag tipped over, spitting out a few bite-size Reese's cups.

"How did you get forty-five?" Luna giggled, turning on a light.

"Well, I guess the Batman costume puts me at nine, ten at best," Sam said. "Then there's trick-or-treating and, come on, most of those kids aren't even twelve yet."

"Dude, we just spent the last two hours parading around the streets asking random people for candy, we're little kids." Luna, in her sub-zero costume Sam forced her to wear for the night instead of dressing as Mick Swagger- For the third time in a row.

…

Even though it was on sale for 20 dollars, Sam had to admit- it looked badass on her- she dropped her heavy candy bags in front of the coffee table.

"We could have gone to Jack's summer party but being the grown woman that we are-."

"Went trick-or-treating like responsible adults," Sam finished, unwrapping a sucker and slipping it into her mouth.

"Maybe we can still go, it only started an hour ago," Luna said, taking a piece of candy from the bag.

"Nah, dude. I'm tired from all that walking. Plus, my feet are frozen numb, It's cold as hell out there."

"Cold as hell? That doesn't even make sense,"

"Shhh," Sam places a finger on Luna's mouth. "Hush, child."

Luna just giggles. "Whatever weirdo."

…

They had their reasons for not going to the party, with Sam simply not being a party person, especially a party without Luna. Though, it wasn't about that.

It was about spending time with her girlfriend.

Sam looks over to Luna who's stuffing her face with M&M's and sweet tarts, odd, that is.

"Sooo, we're here on alone on Halloween night," Sam said. "Just the two of us."

"That's usually what alone means, Sammy."

"Your ass is about to be back in that cold."

"Well, apparently I can handle it better than you."

Sam grinned, her sucker jutting out the corner of her mouth. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, we could fire up the PS4, so I can whoop your ass in street fighter, sub-zero." Sam mused.

"Or, we can watch a movie."

"Movie?"

"Yeah, since its Halloween we can watch a horror movie."

"Sure, I guess, you're just afraid of getting a beatdown." Sam teased, color-coding her candy, a habit of hers.

…

"Yeah, whatever, there will be many more days for you to school me in Mortal Kombat, dude. But when was the last time we sat down and watched a movie together?"

Luna just playfully rolls her eyes and gets up from the couch. Sam held back a few smart-ass remarks she had on standby. When _was_ the last time she and Luna had simply...Watched a movie together? No good-natured arguing, no guitar playing, just...sat down with one another.

This might have been their first chance together in a while, and, as far as either of them knew, the last quite time together.

…

Sam smiled, "A movie sounds great."

"Want some snacks?" Luna offered.

"Yeah, don't mind if I regurgitate all over your carpet from all this junk food."

"Eww! Don't be gross, dude." She walked into the kitchen. "The DVD's are on the shelf next to the TV."

Sam scanned through Luna's enormous movie collection. She remembers how she arranged them in alphabetical order, something Sam found both annoying and impressive. She recognized more well-known flicks- _it, Halloween, the shining, the saw movies._ Though, one movie caught her eye.

The strong scent of popcorn filled her nose as Luna walked out with a bowl or the salty snack, she placed it on the table. As much candy as she ate the night, she was hungry again.

…

"Found one you like?" Luna asked.

Sam held up _Insidious._ "How about this one?"

Luna was shocked. "You never seen the darkest Hour _?"_

"Nope,"

"Dude, it's a classic! We've gotta' watch it." She insisted.

"Yeah, but is it _good?"_

"Good as in like good? Or good in like scary?" A teasing smile forming on Luna's face.

Sam huffs. "I can handle scary just fine."

Luna narrowed her eyes at her. "You sure, because this is one of the most horrifying movies ever."

"So, what? I made it through _the shining_ , how bad can it be?"

" _The shining_ is, like _The Iron giant_ compared to this."

"So, _you're_ afraid of it, you might want to hold my hand through the whole thing," Sam smirked.

Luna gave Sam the bowl of popcorn in trade for the DVD. "Fine, welcome to the cult. But don't

say I didn't warn you."

…

She folds her arms and sits on the couch as Luna plopped the DVD in. She removed some of her accessories, tossing them on the ground, but she kept the rest of the appeal on. Sam kept her Batman costume on as well- It felt nice. Luna joined her on the couch, leaving an empty space between them.

"Sure, you don't wanna' move a little closer?" Sam ribbed. "It's gonna' be hard for you to cling on from the distance. "

"Yeah, OK," Luna said. "Mind of I turn off the lights? Set the mood a bit,"

Sam playful gasps, placing a hand over her chest. "Ms. Loud, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Jokes are funny. Look at you, doing great." The living room was dark again, on the glowing of the TV was seen.

…

Luna returned to her seat and Sam noticed she had filled the gap between them. _Good, she needs me for this and she knows it._

She took a handful of popcorn, and Luna finished her sucker, now unwrapping a candy bar.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a demon like a creature on the screen.

"Uh…"

"What's up?" Luna asked, sounding like she already knew.

"Does that thing play a role in the movie, by chance?"

"No."

"You dirty liar."

Luna laughed. "What? You scared of ghosts?"

…

"They're just...creepy…"

"Don't worry, we have tons of more crazy shit before it gets real."

Sam sighed. "Sure, alright."

When the demon appeared on screen again, Sam's body stiffened. _No, no, no, no, NO! Get that thing off my screen._ She started rubbing her eyes as an excuse to not look at the screen.

"Demon's pretty scary, huh, Sharp?" Luna jabbed.

"Fuck off, I have something in my eye…" She sharply retorted, still keeping up the excuse.

"Yeah, tears."

Sam forced her eyes open, big and wide to compensate for the scene she had missed. Thankfully, the demon-thing was off-screen.

She was calmer once it was off-screen. _God._ How much longer did she have to sit through this?

At least there's nothing going on now-

BOOM!

"Oh, shit!" Sam jumped, clinging on to Luna and burying her head into the crook of her neck. It was only a lightning strike.

Luna smiled, running her finger through her long blond hair. "Let's just cut the movie off and go to bed, OK?"

Sam nods.

"Okay, scary-cat."


End file.
